


Wing Fluff

by ComposerEgg



Series: Webbing (Prompt Collection) [4]
Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Prompt Fic, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 15:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20048140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComposerEgg/pseuds/ComposerEgg
Summary: There’s a lot Neku doesn’t know.What he does know is that petting Josh’s wings is akin to petting a cat.





	Wing Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by my twewy server! Written in half an hour while at work

There’s a lot Neku doesn’t know.

He doesn’t know why Joshua’s Noise form is a snow leopard.

He doesn’t know why Reapers have wings.

He doesn’t know why  _ Joshua _ has wings.

What he  _ does _ know is that petting Josh’s wings is akin to petting a cat. Josh relaxes under his touch, sprawling out on top of Neku’s body and draping those wings over the both of them like a blanket, wide open for petting. 

It’s cute, the way he sighs and smiles as Neku runs his fingers through the feathers. What’s even  _ more _ amusing is the low rumbles that start to emanate from Joshua’s chest.

“You’re purring again,” he says with a grin.

“It’s your fault, dear,” Josh replies. His eyes are closed, head resting against Neku’s chest, listening to the heartbeat. The steady pulse of life that reassures him Neku is  _ alive _ . The beat of the drums setting the tempo for the rest of his song.

“I pamper you too much, apparently. You’re a giant lap cat. Maybe I should stop spoiling you.” 

Josh snorts. “Darling, that sounds like a false threat. I doubt you could follow through.”

“Oh yeah?” Neku lifts his hands away from the wings, and starts to fiddle with his phone instead. 

One purple eye glares up at him, as a pout settles on Joshua’s face. Neku pays him no mind, scrolling through Twitter as Josh does his best not to whine.

(He caves, after a couple minutes, laughing as Josh goes right back to purring and nuzzling his head against Neku’s chest. Joshua has won this battle.)

He doesn’t know  _ why _ Joshua has wings, or what purpose they serve, but they’re soft, and Joshua trusts him enough to touch them, and for now, that’s enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Drop me a comment/kudos/prompt below! I thrive on reader feedback :D
> 
> [For statements about transformative works based on mine and concrit, check out my profile page linked here!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComposerEgg/profile)  
(summary: I love it all)
> 
> [For info about my twewy discord server (including rules accessible outside the server itself) check out this link!](http://composeregg.tumblr.com/twewy-discord)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The fluffiest of hair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20616410) by [Pikachueviaseedling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikachueviaseedling/pseuds/Pikachueviaseedling)


End file.
